


Tides of Azure

by Shio Moriyama (Chibiterasu_96)



Series: Little Witch Academia AUs [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a pirate, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, But mostly everyone is gay, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Navy, F/F, Good to be writing again, I love diakko, Okay Not Really, Pirates are heroes, Romance, Yuri, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiterasu_96/pseuds/Shio%20Moriyama
Summary: Diana felt her pulse quicken as she was brought aboard the Grand Triskellion. Seperated from her team, and aboard the ship of the person she had been tasked with eliminating, countless scenarios began to run through her head. She was at the mercy of the infamous pirate, the descendent of the Pirate Queen Chariot. Arcturus' captain was known for being ruthless, having no soul. Killing all who stood against her.The captain's cabin door opened, and the person who stepped out destroyed all of the blonde's illusions in an instant."Hi there! I'm Atsuko Kagari, Captain of Arcturus! But you can call me Akko!" She held out a bottle of champagne and smiled. "Nice to meetcha!"How did the reports get so wrong?





	1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so… yeah, I’m back. Regarding my other fics, they aren’t dead. I’ve just been… REALLY busy. Like, unbelievably so. I’m likely going to try and finish writing the chapters for Bound by Fate all at once and then upload them one at a time. For Little Witch’s Strange Journey, I’m going to be working on that with Neond so keep your eyes out.
> 
> This fic came to me after a dream I had that stemmed from the Caribbean world in Kingdom Hearts III; I asked ‘what if Akko was a pirate and Diana was in the Navy’ and had a dream that I pitched to a friend. He suggested I try writing this and well, here we are.
> 
> Now, I don’t own LWA. This fic is Diakko-centric, although there are hints of Hamanda, Sulotte, Charoix, etc. I’ve taken a few creative liberties with some of the characters, mostly the ones who lack surnames.  
> Please enjoy.

**_Luna Nova Naval Base_ ** **_  
_ ** **_March 19th, 1821_ **

“Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari. Nineteen years old, and the leader of Arcturus. Current bounty, two-hundred fifty thousand pounds.”

The poster of a sinister woman garbed in a black longcoat and a tattered tricorn hat was upon the wall of the meeting room. The artist’s depiction of the pirate made her look more demon than human, but given the crimes she had committed it wasn’t exactly a misinterpretation.

“Don’t bother telling us things you already know, George,” the platinum blonde woman at the table’s end spat. “What I want are results. Did you succeed in capturing this brat or not?”

George felt himself sweat nervously and swallowed. “N-no, I’m afraid the operation failed. The Arcturus and her crew completely evaded our trap.”

Daryl put a hand to her forehead and sighed with contempt. “Useless. I can’t believe I entrusted such a delicate mission to you.”

“With all due respect Miss Cavendish, we-”

“No excuses!” Daryl slammed the table and pointed to the door, her eyes seething with anger. “Get out, and pray I don’t see you for the next several days.”

George quickly nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Daryl turned and clasped her hands together, sighing with frustration.

She was the head of the Luna Nova Imperial Navy and she couldn’t eliminate a single pirate? Either she was getting sloppy, this ‘Akko’ was better than she had cared to give credit for, or it was something else entirely.

She glanced down at the dossier that Merrill had put together, reading it over silently.

“Red eyes, brown hair… ship name, ‘Grand Triskellion’... allegedly descended from the Pirate Queen Chariot du Nord… Jennifer preserve me, this girl…”

There was a knock on the door, and Daryl shut the folder. “Come in, Diana.” The door opened to reveal a young girl with platinum-blonde hair like the older lady, and she carried herself with an air of confidence. Diana Cavendish, Lieutenant-Colonel and the leader of her own private armada, codenamed ‘Beatrix.’ Daughter to former Admiral Bernadette Cavendish, and a literal progady among Navy personnel.

“Good afternoon, Aunt Daryl.”

The woman nodded and gestured to an open seat, which Diana promptly sat herself in. Folding her arms, the young woman raised an eyebrow. “Is there a reason you’ve called me in? My training doesn’t end until next month, and you know I’m to depart on my first tour at that time.”

Daryl nodded, and slid the dossier towards her niece. “Do you know who this is?” Diana glanced to the depiction in the folder and nodded. “Yes. Atsuko Kagari, or ‘Akko’ as she is known. Leader of Arcturus, the most wanted band of pirates across the Oceans. Rumored descendent of the great Pirate Queen, Chariot du Nord. What about her?”

_Aside from the fact she looks rather attractive._

Diana shook her head of that intruding thought as Daryl spoke.

“I want you to prepare a small crew, Diana. Tomorrow, you have your first assignment.”

Diana blinked, unsure how to process what she just heard.

“But… I haven’t even completing training at the academy. How-”

“Diana,” Daryl said sternly. “You are ready. And like it or not, this Akko girl has been a thorn in my side for far too long. I’ve already arranged proper supplies to be sent to your base, and a team has been selected. You are to find her at all costs.”

Diana shifted in her seat. “And then?”

Daryl smirked. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re going to kill her.”

~~~~~~~~~~

 **_The Great Seas_ ** **_  
_ ** **_March 19th, 1821_ **

 

“That’s enough! Prepare a boarding party!”

From atop the crow’s nest, Akko smiled at the damaged vessel she had recently returned fire at during a routine trading run. She was a pirate, yes, but often found herself running odd jobs for people in local ports and similar locations.

“Hey Akko,” a somber and rather bored voice called from below. “Can’t we just sink’ em? They fired first, and we’re on something of a time limit.” Shaking her head, Akko pointed to the group of Amanda, Lotte and Constanze; all three of whom were preparing plank to serve as an entry point onto the enemy ship.

“Less talking, more doing. C’mon, let’s make some extra cash! Just remember, don’t-”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Leave some for their journey home.’ Y’know, sometimes I wonder if you’re a pirate at all,” Amanda scoffed as she set the board up.

Akko sighed and leapt from her station onto the main deck, smirking. “It’s part of the Pirate’s Code, Amanda. Chariot’s teachings.” Loading her specialized six-shot revolver, she took aim at the opposing ship’s flag and let off two shots; the tethers holding the piece of cloth were severed, and it flew off into the distance. “As her descendent, I have to live up to them.”

“You mean her _supposed_  descendent. You still haven’t found the Claimh Solais.”

Akko rolled her eyes and stepped up onto the railing. “Love you too, Amanda.” She turned her attention to the other ship and smiled.

God, she loved her life.


	2. Prologue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally come face-to-face. And it's nothing like Diana would have anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… first chapter was quite well-received. Guess we’re going all-in then.
> 
> I think one of the main reasons chapter one was so short was because I wrote it around midnight. Or not, I dunno. Prologues are a real pain in the ass to get off the ground at times for me.
> 
> So, uh, yeah. As usual, I don’t own LWA. Disclaimer posted, let’s go.

**_The Great Sea_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Beatrix Armada_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Commanding Ship ‘Uniceros’_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_March 20th, 1821_

For what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day, Diana closed the folder detailing every bit of information she had acquired in regards to Atsuko Kagari.

She sighed, exhausted both mentally and physically; how was it that a single girl, who barely looked a day over sixteen, sans eighteen, could be capable of such atrocities? Granted, the artist’s depiction of criminals always tended to over-exaggerate things, but Luna Nova was nearly two decades ahead of its time due to the knowledge and cunning of its founders, the Nine Admirals.

The picture Diana held in her hand was proof of that; a still-image printed via photocopy technology. And standing in the center of view was  _ supposed _ to be the most fearsome villain to ever walk the Earth, and traverse her waters.

Yet the girl in the photo seemed anything but, Diana reckoned. A smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts, eyes aflame with passion and the determination to succeed, and long, brown hair that stretched down past her shoulders.

The young commander put the photo down and groaned in exasperation.  _ I need something concrete, dammit, _ she thought to herself. “Anything, just… something to clear this doubt in my heart.”

That’s when she saw it. Sticking out of the dossier was a piece of paper Diana had not recognized. The lower right corner bore the insignia of the Leviathan; a monster that roamed the seas. Or at least that was how the fishermen in some of the various villages explained it.

Refocusing to the paper in the binder’s folds, she carefully slid it out and gave it a once-over. Nothing unusual about it, save the mark of the legendary sea serpent. Plain parchment, available in practically any general market the world over. No creases or fold lines, indicating it had either never been opened or was extremely well-preserved. She unfolded it and went wide-eyed at the sight that she now beheld.

A map, with detail-precise information as to the location of the Claimh Solais; the legendary blade Chariot herself wielded that declared her the Pirate Queen.

Diana fell back into her chair, baffled and wondering how such a piece of information had found its way to her. To think the Claimh Solais was real… it seemed impossible, yet the evidence was firmly clenched in her hand.

Diana Cavendish, Fleet Commander of the Beatrix Armada, Lieutenant-Colonel in the Luna Nova Imperial Navy. She couldn’t help but crack a smile as she raised it back to her face.

And froze upon seeing the name in the margin.

Bernadette Cavendish.

_ No. No, no no no no. This can’t be right. _

There was no way that her mother, the pride of Luna Nova, the former Admiral… she would never have conspired with pirates, much less the bane of the seas that was Chariot.

It wasn’t real. It  _ couldn’t _ be real. She reasoned that if it was even remotely true, Daryl would have informed her, as would have Anna. She would have found evidence pointing towards this partnership in Bernadette’s old belongings.

She closed her eyes and steeled her heart.

“You will pay dearly, Chariot du Nord. If I cannot find you… then I’ll strike at your bloodline.”

Barbara nearly soiled herself when Diana stormed out of her office and made a beeline for the upper deck.

~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Great Sea_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Aboard the Grand Triskellion_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_March 21st, 1821_

Akko trusted her crew implicitly.

Sure, in the world of piracy, ‘trust’ was often taken with a grain of salt and only ever offered to the few and in-between of a captain’s crew. She understood that, and during her early days as a captain, followed it to the letter.

But now, roughly two years later as the most wanted pirate across the Oceans? She had changed, and for the better (from her viewpoint, anyway; Sucy often criticized her as being naive but the Filipino alchemist was just worried) in many ways.

Akko always put the needs of her companions over her own, finding time for each and every one of them. It wasn’t that far-off to call her something of a counselor, despite not having any sort of formal training in that department, but when it came down to it, she was just constantly worrying about the condition of the people who risked their lives alongside hers on a daily basis.

As far as trust went, Akko knew that if one of her crewmates were to lie under any circumstance, it would never be without a justifiable reason; if Lotte claimed that the sky was giving birth to a rainbow-colored flying elephant that breathed fire and could shoot lightning from its trunk, Lotte would have a good reason for it, despite that it’d be more likely for a single flagship to be on an intercept course for the Grand Triskellion.

Ironically, that was exactly what Amanda had said.

Akko took a deep breath and leaned forward, hands clasped together and shoulders upon her desk.

“...A single Navy ship. Really.”

“Like I haven’t said that the past five times,  _ yes _ . A single Navy flagship is on an interception course as we speak,” Amanda said.

Akko let her head fall to the table and groaned. “Alright. Better we settle this without any bloodshed… Once they get within range, give ‘em a smoke signal that we want to parley.”

Amanda deadpanned. “Parley. With the Navy.”

“Yup,” Akko replied. “What could possibly go wrong?”

“We end up at the bottom of the sea?” Constanze held up her notepad with those words and the captain rolled her eyes.

“A believing heart will always triumph, no matter the odds,” Akko exclaimed. “But just in case, prep the cannons. Don’t open the hatches though.” Constanze nodded and headed below deck. Amanda just stared in complete silence before rubbed her forehead. “Fine. But if we get jailed, I’m so punching you in the face.”

“Deal,” Akko replied.

~~~~~~~~~~

**_Meanwhile, aboard the Uniceros_ **

“Uh, Diana?”

“What is it, Hannah,” the commander replied. Hannah lowered her spyglass and swallowed nervously.

“The Grand Triskellion is… sending a message via smoke signals.”

Diana blinked.  _ What? _

“Have you… determined what that signal is,” she managed to ask after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

“A request to parley. The ship isn’t moving and…” Hannah paused as the signal continued. “...Yeah, they’re willing to negotiate anything. And something about…” She blushed and closed the spyglass, clearing her throat. “Yup. They, uh, wanna parley. That’s it.”

“Are you certain,” Diana said quizzically. “Because from what I can tell, they’re still making signals.”

“It’s on repeat,” the redhead answered instantly. Sighing, she stepped away from the railing and placed the scope in her knapsack. “How should we respond, commander?”

Part of Diana wanted to just open fire on the vessel and be done with it. The odds of these pirates being honorable was extremely unlikely, but it was possible there were prisoners in the ship’s galley.

Even if it was just a chance, it wasn’t one she was willing to risk.

“Ready a boat. If I’m in danger, I’ll let you know via gunshot.”

“And then what,” Hannah inquired.

“Open fire.”

Before Hannah could say anything, Diana was already en route to the dinghy station.

A few minutes later, the blonde commander was at the starboard side of the enemy vessel, and regretting her choices immensely.

Diana felt her pulse quicken as she was brought aboard the Grand Triskellion. Seperated from her team, and aboard the ship of the person she had been tasked with eliminating, countless scenarios began to run through her head. She was at the mercy of the infamous pirate, the descendent of the Pirate Queen Chariot. Arcturus' captain was known for being ruthless, having no soul. Killing all who stood against her.

The captain's cabin door opened, and the person who stepped out destroyed all of the blonde's illusions in an instant.

"Hi there! I'm Atsuko Kagari, Captain of Arcturus! But you can call me Akko!" She held out a bottle of champagne and smiled. "Nice to meetcha!"

How did the reports get so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins.
> 
> I'm gonna try to end the Prologue part at III, and will absolutely end it at IV. From there, we move onto more interesting stuff.


	3. Prologue II.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to set up the final part of the prologue. Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own LWA.

**_The Great Sea_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Aboard the Grand Triskellion_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_March 21st, 1821_

 

Diana could do naught but stare at the revelation that was unfolding before her eyes. It was… it just didn’t make sense. Not in the least.

Chariot du Nord, the infamous pirate queen, the  _ monster  _ whose bloodline she had sworn to vanquish the day prior… this was her alleged descendent? A bright-eyed, cheery young girl of Japanese descent offering her a bottle of champagne?

The commander’s mouth was moving before she even realized that words were coming out of her mouth.

“It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Wait, what was she saying? The target of her vengeance was standing before her, completely exposed and defenseless. She had a prime opportunity handed to her on a silver platter. Reaching around to her back, she unlatched her flintlock and cautiously grabbed the handle…

The sound of countless guns being cocked in her direction made Diana freeze on the spot. She had barely even wrapped her hand around the ornate grip of her gun and everyone on the ship had theirs trained on her; ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

All except for the captain, who simply poured the champagne she was carrying into a glass and extended it towards the blonde.

“C’mon. Drink up. You’re here to parley, right?”

Diana couldn’t say a word; she just took the glass and downed it in a single gulp. In response, Akko let out a sharp wolf whistle. “Heh, you like to drink?” She looked over her shoulder, grinning mischievously. “Hey, O’Neil! You have some competition for the bar, apparently!”

“The hell I do,” Amanda replied indignantly. “Not a chance in hell am I letting some Navy skank outdrink me!” She leaped from the upper part of the ship and landed on the deck, quickly snatching the bottle from Akko’s hands and taking a big swill of the bubbly liquid within. To the crew of Arcturus, this was normal.

To the Navy commander currently on their ship deck, meanwhile, it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. One minute, every single pirate on the ship had their guns pointed in her general direction… the next, they were exchanging alcohol and drinking straight from the bottle? Where was the normalcy? The standard ways pirates were supposed to act?

She didn’t even attempt to resist when Akko grabbed her arm and led her inside what Diana could only guess to be the captain’s quarters.

“Sorry about that,” the brunette said, pouring a glass of red wine before looking at the blonde with a smile. “Do you prefer red or white wine? I have other beverages if need be.”

“White please,” Diana replied absentmindedly. For the most part, her body was on autopilot. Her mind was somewhere else entirely, still trying to determine if she was dreaming or the scene before her was real.

After pouring the two glasses of wine, Akko sat down at the table in the middle of the cabin, gesturing for the commander to do the same.

“I’m glad you accepted my parley request, Miss…?”

“Cavendish,” Diana replied. “Lieutenant-Commander Diana Cavendish of the Luna Nova Division.”

Now it was Akko’s turn to be surprised. “Cavendish? Like the legendary Navy Admiral Bernadette Cavendish? And did you say Luna Nova?” Diana shifted in her chair uncomfortably; she wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of an interrogation, even if the circumstances at hand were extremely cordial.

“Yes, that’s correct. And you are Atsuko Kagari, Captain of Arcturus and rumored descendant of Chariot du Nord, the Pirate Queen.”

Chariot.

_ Chariot. _

Diana’s mouth transformed into a sinister scowl and she stood up, slamming the table and causing both glasses to shake. Akko stood her ground, unsure of what her guest meant. “It’s not a rumor, far as I’m concerned. I’m a direct descendant of Chariot herself. In fact, I have proof.”

Saying this, Akko raised her right hand and slowly removed the glove that was covering it. Once it was fully removed, she displayed the back, upon which a strange mark was engraved into her flesh.

The northern star. Polaris.

“I’ve had this marking since I was a baby,” she said bluntly. “And from what I’ve heard, this is the symbol of the Shooting Star, Chariot’s ship. But I don’t think that’s what you came to my vessel for, Miss Cavendish.” She put the glove back on and smiled.

“So how can I help you?”

Diana pulled out her gun and pointed it directly at the young captain, teeth grinding against themselves and sweat pouring down her brow.

“You can pay for Chariot’s crimes, to begin with.”

Akko blinked.

“...Excuse me? I’m not going to act like she was a saint, ‘cause, pirate and all… but she never did anything to antagonize your family, Diana.”

Diana pulled out the letter she had acquired a few days prior, flinging it across the table. “Explain  **that** then!” Akko took the letter and opened it, unfolding the parchment within. Her eyes scanned the lines of text once and widened in shock. She read it again, and a third time. Then a fourth.

“No answer, hm?” Diana smirked, pulling back the hammer on her pistol. “I thought so-”

Her sentence was interrupted when Akko suddenly grabbed a nearby candle and held the letter just above the flame. Eyes going wide she leaped towards her, shoving the captain aside and taking the letter in her hands. She put out the flame, staring daggers at the brunette.

“So the charade finally falls! You’re a cow-”

“It’s a  _ map _ , Diana.”

The blonde froze mid-sentence. She looked at the letter and gasped.

She could make out something beneath the burn marks; and for the first time, she realized the letter felt too heavy. Like it was double-layered. Taking the candle, she did the same thing Akko had before. Surely enough, the layer burnt away, leaving behind a map. And in the margins was a message.

From one Bernadette Cavendish, addressed to her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep a lookout for the next one, along with my upcoming LWA x God Eater crossover, 'Over the Clouds, Beyond the Stars', in progress now.


	4. Prologue III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own LWA.

**_The Great Sea_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Aboard the Grand Triskellion_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_March 22nd, 1821_

 

It wasn’t in Akko’s nature to be deadly serious. She took life’s challenges with on with a smile, positive that no matter the odds, she’d come out on top. That wasn’t to say she was a complete idiot, or that she took nothing seriously at all; she cared for her crew above all else and took job requests with a very professional attitude. But in most cases, she was very laid-back.

So it was to be expected that Lotte, along with the rest of the Arcturus’ crew, found their captain’s sudden change in personality coupled with her now hardened expression and attitude… unsettling, to say the least. Across from the Grand Triskellion, Diana’s own personal ship, Uniceros, quietly sat on the water’s surface, a boarding plank connecting both ships. Both captains stood in the center, staring into the other’s eyes without any hint of fear or worry.

“So,” Akko began, her arms folded behind her back. “Are we in agreement?” The blonde looked away, boot tapping the sturdy piece of wood that hovered ominously above the blue waters.

“For now,” Diana replied, refusing to meet the brunette’s eyes. “We are. The Grand Triskellion and Uniceros will, together, make for the island where the Claimh Solais is held. My crew shall formally escort your ship through and out of the upcoming naval blockade. We shall also prevent any outside forces from interfering with your search and retrieval of the blade.”

Akko nodded, smiling with confidence and approval. “And in return, the crew of Arcturus shall cede any and all items regarding your mother, Bernadette Cavendish, to you upon our exit. We promise to find at least four. Should we fail to uphold our end of the bargain,” she said, turning to face a very, _very_ red-faced Amanda. “You will destroy my ship and take me as a prisoner… so long as you let my friends go free.”

Diana nodded, biting her lip, and extended her hand. Akko took it into hers and gave it a firm shake.

“On the honor of the Beatrix Armada of Luna Nova, I, Diana Cavendish, agree to these terms.”

“And in the name of the Pirate Queen, Chariot du Nord, I, Captain Atsuko Kagari, also agree to these terms.”

==========

**_Twelve hours earlier_ **

“It’s a map,” Akko said, groaning as she stood up from the rather fierce punch delivered by the Navy lieutenant. “A map detailing the exact location of the Claimh Solais.”

Diana stood, completely taken aback by what she beheld. Shakily, she reached into her coat pocket, pulling out the map from she had found in the dossier a few days prior. The one that Akko had held above the candle was given to her by Daryl just before her ship was dispatched. Aside from a few differences, the two documents were exactly the same.

“This… this can’t be. Mother never would have conspired with pirates…” Diana began to take a few steps back until her back was firmly placed against the cabin wall. “I, I don’t…”

Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes until she felt a warm sensation upon her arm; she looked up and saw what could only be described as an angel. Akko’s bright red eyes shone with conviction and hope; they melted some of the icy walls around the blonde’s heart.

“Miss Cavendish,” she said quietly. “I, um… I think I can explain a few things. Take a seat, m’kay?”

Diana nodded, lowering herself to the velvet chair Akko guided her towards as the captain poured another glass of wine. She took a sip, then strolled over to a bookshelf, taking out a large journal with various leaflets poking out of the sides.

“This journal… it belonged to your mother,” Akko said. “It… contains some things about the Navy and Chariot that, for a while, I had a hard time believing.”

Diana couldn’t find any energy to be angry or bitter. Right now, she was just in a state of disbelief. “What kinds of things,” she asked in a monotone voice. Akko retook her seat and opened the diary, flipping through the pages until her finger landed on a rather verbose one.

“Apparently… Bernadette was a former member of Chariot’s crew,” Akko said plainly. Diana’s eyes widened and the color faded from her face.

“Impossible,” Diana said instantly. “My mother, the _pride_ of the Navy, was a member of Chariot’s pirate band!?” She was livid and for a brief moment, was seriously considering taking her gun from the table to blow a hole in this brunette’s face.

“How **dare** you infer my mother was a pirate,” she said through clenched teeth and tear-filled eyes. “Have you no shame!?”

The blonde didn’t even realize that her gun was already out and pointed at the captain’s head. Her index finger was shaking, pressing against the trigger as the brunette stayed motionless on the cabin floor.

One shot, she told herself. One shot… and I can go home. I can go back to being the next in line for admiral position.

She steeled her heart and wiped away the tears. She blinked several times to ensure her eyesight was clear.

Diana took a deep breath and focused on the girl in front of her.

Her conviction suddenly faltered, and she lowered her arm; something inside of her shattered at the sight before her eyes.

Akko was crying. She was curled up into a ball, whispering various pleas and apologizing to God only knew whom.

“Please don’t shoot me,” she said, sobbing profusely. “Please don’t shoot me. I didn’t know. I’m sorry. Please… please…”

Akko didn’t even seem to realize that Diana hadn’t yet shot her; or rather, that Diana no longer intended to do such a thing at all.

Suddenly, a pair of slender arms embraced her shivering frame. A hand gently ran through her hair, and she heard a voice whisper soothing words of comfort.

“D-Diana,” Akko choked out through bated breath.

“I’m sorry,” Diana whispered as she held the girl close. The lieutenant-colonel didn’t know what had compelled her to do such an act… but seeing this girl, this… paragon of kindness, who didn’t even attempt self-defense or tried to inflict harm reduced to such a state…

...it was agonizing.

Several minutes passed before both girls released one another. Akko broke the silence, and Diana felt her cheeks warm up a bit; she had noticed it before in the photos that Akko was a very attractive young woman… but now she realized just how beautiful the Pirate Captain truly was.

If not for the brunette clearing her throat, Diana may have very well started drooling over the sight before her eyes.

“Miss Cavendish,” Akko said calmly. “I would like to ask your assistance in a matter I once believed personal.” Diana was silent as Akko re-opened the journal.

“I ask that you, along with those aboard your vessel, aid me and my crew in acquiring the Claimh Solais.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue is done.
> 
> Act I is next, which will follow Arcturus and the Uniceros as they work together to seize the legendary Claimh Solais from the island fortress of Noir Deimos.


	5. Preparations - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the first chapter for the first act. I'm not dead.

=============   
Act I: Starry Skies   
=============

_ Chapter 1: Preparation and Discussion - Part 1 _

The smell of fresh ocean spray was all too present throughout the small town of Port Blytonbury. Various ships were docked as sailors walked from shop to shop, procuring supplies for their trips out into the ocean.

None of the vessels could compare to the majesty of the Uniceros, however, as she pulled into the shipyard. From its deck, four passengers stepped off. The shipyard owner stepped forward, whistling in awe at the large Navy flagship in his bay.

“You the owner,” he asked the woman in front of him. Diana nodded, smiling.

“I am. Diana Cavendish, Lieutenant-Colonel. Ship name, Uniceros.” The owner glanced up, eyes wide. “Oh? The commanding officer of the Luna Nova division?”

“Indeed. My… associates and I are stopping in Blytonbury to procure some items for a voyage. Would you mind arranging for some workers to bring some of the purchased supplies to our ship?”

“Sure thing,” the owner said. “Just gotta sign here and… alright. Lemme know when you’ve got all your stuff ordered.” With that, he turned and left. Letting out a sigh, Diana turned to face the shortest member of their group… one Atsuko Kagari.

“Are you too hot in that,” the blonde asked. “I can easily acquire the supplies we need without-”

“There are some folks here who owe me a favor or three,” Akko replied with a wink. “Might as well collect.” Behind them, Amanda O’Neil folded her arms behind her head and shrugged.

“Why bother? Pretty sure Her Majesty’s got enough in that ship of hers to buy the whole town and area.”

“What am I,” Diana said. “Your personal bank?”

“Akko’s personal bank,” Amanda said with a wink. “As for me… howzabout we go and find an inn room, gorgeous?” She gave a suggestive purr to the fourth member of their entourage, Hannah England.

Neither of the young ship captains batted an eye when the redhead kicked the taller girl in the shin.

=======

“Now remember,” Diana whispered as the four girls moved amidst the crowd. “You are to address me as ‘commander’ or ‘lieutenant.’ Don’t leave my sight, and don’t go off on your own.”

“Yes  _ mom _ ,” Amanda said, crossing her arms. “Now that we’ve gotten that all sorted out… first things first. Ammunition. My favorite topic, right next to girls.”

“Is everything a sex joke with you? Or are you just that infuriating to talk with,” Hannah asked, rolling her eyes.

“I’unno,” Amanda said. “Problem with that?” Hannah stopped, balling her hands into fists. Without saying anything, she turned around and pointed at Akko. “My  _ problem  _ right now is that we’re cooperating with-” She slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence; nearby, a pair of watchmen eyed the group with suspicion. They began to chatter amongst themselves, causing Akko to shiver with concern.

“They didn’t figure out who we are, did they? ‘Cause if so, that’s scarily efficient for the rank-and-file flunkies…”

Diana winced but sighed nonetheless; it was no secret that the regular uniform patrols were… ill-prepared, to put it gently. Ever since Daryl took over as Admiral, she had began to adopt a ‘quantity over quality’ approach in recruitment. Many aspiring youths signed up purely for the promise of taking down pirates. Her aunt was extremely confidant in their raw power and numbers, and held the belief that the mere sight of the Navy flag was enough to frighten the ‘scourge of the sea’ into surrendering… where she would then destroy their vessel without a hint of remorse.

_ “They are evil, Diana. As the harbingers of justice, we Navy commanders must do everything in our power to rid the seas of this… vermin. Mercy has no place on the battlefield, girl. You’d best learn that now… unlike your mother.” _

Before, Diana assumed that Daryl meant her mother was too kindhearted for her position; it made sense, in a twisted way, but nevertheless the young prodigy had taken it as gospel.

Now, after the events of the past few days? She was harboring many doubts in regards to what Daryl had preached.

“It’s fine,” Diana said, smiling gently. “Just follow my lead… we made a deal, and… I intend to uphold my end of the bargain.”

If she hadn’t turned away so quickly, Diana would have noticed an intense crimson hue spreading across Akko’s cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she motioned for the others to follow and sure enough, they were called out.

“You four,” one of the men exclaimed. “I don’t recall hearing of any support. What are your names?” Diana turned, raising an eyebrow. “If I told you my name, would that suffice?”

“I’m afraid not,” the other man said with a grin. “You see, we’ve been told to be on the lookout for a Japanese brunette girl.” He motioned towards Akko, who narrowed her eyes in defiance. “...and another girl with platinum blonde hair wearing the signit pin of the Luna Nova division. And you two fit the bill. I’m gonna have to ask you to come with us.” Both men began walking around the group, waving their batons menacingly.

Diana bit her lip, nervously sweating.  _ This is bad… they obviously have additional soldiers posted throughout the town. We could run… leave for a different town… and- wait… _

She suddenly remembered the dock owner; he was wearing a navy pin on his collar. If she had spoken up sooner…

_...God dammit, he locked down the Uniceros. That’s why he asked for my name… we can’t run to the cave where the Grand Triskellion is, either… _

Her eyes drifted to Akko, and she felt her heart quiver in pain.  _ If I had just done as I was ordered… but… Mother, you’re trying to tell me something… and this girl… she’s… wait, what is she doing? _

All eyes turned to the young brunette as she gave a Navy salute.

“Men, I believe there’s been a grave misunderstanding,” Akko said, pacing to and fro. “The four of us, you see; we are new recruits to the Luna Nova division, currently undertaking a provisioning assignment from Miss Barbara Parker. My associate here, by the description you gave… you are looking for one Diana Cavendish, correct?”

One of the watchmen nodded, frowning. “Y-yeah, we are. How’d you know that?”

“A girl with platinum blonde hair in a Navy uniform bearing the signit pin of Luna Nova. The daughter of the former Admiral, Bernadette Cavendish, a literal genius in sea warfare. However…” She gestured to Diana; ‘play along’, she mouthed.

“...Well, perhaps this would be better discussed over a pint or two? I, for one, am quite parched.”

The two men glanced at each other, giving the girls a once-over, before the younger one sighed. “Fine. Long as you pay.” Akko presented a hefty bag of gold coins from her satchel, tossing it from hand to hand. “Don’t worry, sirs. I have that covered.” As the two men turned away, Akko cleared her throat again. “My fellow navy men. I know of a shortcut to a rather obscure tavern. Very fair prices, compared to the usual establishments around the port.”

(“What are you doing,”) Diana mouthed to the brunette.

(“Just watch,”) Akko replied with a wink. Diana bit her lip, but did not say anything, following the pirate captain into a small alleyway.

“Turn here,” Akko said. They did so, and sure enough… there was a wooden sign and a door in a dead-end alleyway.

“This place,” the older man said. “This what you were talking abo-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Amanda grabbed him from behind and began to choke him out. His companion gasped and pulled out his pistol, only for Hannah to kick him square in the groin; his eyes rolled back and he collapsed into a whimpering ball.

“You… mind… passing… out…?” Amanda groaned as she applied a tighter hold around the man’s neck; eventually, he went limp and fell to the ground. Dusting off her hands, Amanda turned and smiled.

“Where do we put ‘em?”

“Put them,” Diana said, completely shocked. “What do you mean? They need medical attention.”

“Relax,” Akko said. “They’ll be out for a good several hours. We’ll be long gone before then. So anyway… gunpowder, right?”

Amanda pulled out her notepad and smirked. “Oh yeah. Let’s get our stuff, ladies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter, I know, but more is on the way. As always, please rate and comment.


End file.
